The Amazing Race: Ratchet
The Amazing Race: Ratchet & Clank, also known as The Amazing Race: Race around the R&C Universe in PAL and Japan, is a fictional PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita game. This game is developed by Insomniac Games (with Tin Giant in the PSVita version). It is based on The Amazing Race. Each leg is around the Ratchet & Clank Universe and it will feature many characters. Rewards The bolts are the rewards, but for each place, here is a number of bolts that it will be their rewards. *1st place - 5000 bolts *2nd place - 4000 bolts *3rd place - 3000 bolts *4th place - 2000 bolts *5th place - 1000 bolts *6th place - 900 bolts *7th place - 800 bolts *8th place - 700 bolts *9th place - 600 bolts *10th place - 500 bolts *11th - 14th placers - 0 bolts Contestants *Ratchet and Clank *Kaden and Alister Azimuth *Dr Nefarious and Lawrence *Talwyn Apogee and Max Apogee *Cronk and Zephyr *Captain Qwark and Skrunch *Orvus and Zoni *Chairman Drek and Blarg Commander *Rusty Pete and Captain Slag *Tachyon and Cragmite *Galactic President and Sasha *Dallas and Juanita *Thugs-4-Less Leader and Thugs-4-Less Henchman *Mr. Zurkon and Synthenoids Legs First Stage *Veldin to Kerwan *Kerwan *Kerwan to Torren IV *Torren IV to Marcadia *Marcadia to Joba *Joba to Quantos *Quantos to Kortog *Kortog to Terachnos *Terachnos *Terachnos to Lumos *Lumos *Lumos to Sargasso *Sargasso to Great Clock Second Stage *Great Clock to Zanifar *Zanifar to Markazia *Markazia to Nefarious Space Station *Nefarious Space Station (race in space) *Nefarious Space Station to Fastoon *Fastoon to Cobalia *Cobalia *Cobalia to Mukow *Mukow *Mukow to Jasindu *Jasindu *Jasindu to Igliak *Igliak to Endako *Endako to Aranos *Aranos (race in the sky) *Aranos to Yeedil *Yeedil to Dobbo *Dobbo (race in the sky) *Dobbo to Boldan *Boldan (race in the grind rail) *Boldan to Igliak (Luminopolis) *Igliak (Luminopolis) (race in the sky) *Igliak (Luminopolis) to Magnus *Magnus *Magnus to Ephimeris *Ephimeris (race course with Loki Master) *'The winner will defeat:' Loki Master Third Stage *Ephimeris to Hydrano *Hydrano (underwater) *Hydrano to Aquatos *Aquatos (underwater) *Aquatos to Prison Planet *Prison Planet to Starship Phoenix *Starship Phoenix to Aridia *Aridia to Tyhrranosis *Tyhrranosis *Tyhrranosis to Rakar Star Cluster *Rakar Star Cluster (race in space) *Rakar Star Cluster to Viceron *Viceron to Mariona *Mariona (final) *'The winner will defeat:' Klunk Fourth Stage *Mariona to Kragg *Kragg (race in the sky) *Kragg to Silox *Silox (race in the sky) *Silox to Yerek *Yerek *Yerek to Thram *Thram (hoverboot race) *Thram to Igliak *Igliak (final) *'The winner will defeat:' Mr. Eye Bonus Stage (Side-quests) *DRIVE (Veldin to Pokitaru) *SHED (Tyhrannosis) *BEN (Kalidon to Quartu) *FRONT (Mylon to Florana) *CREED (Marcadia to Veldin) Race modes Instead of normal mode, here are other race modes: 'Race in Space' A kind of mode that races on space. Players should have their own ship to race. 'Race in the Sky' Similar to Race in Space, but it features on the given planet racing in the sky. Like the similar mode, players should have their own ship to race. 'Race in the Grind rail' A kind of mode that races on the grind rail. Players should have their own Grind Boots to race. 'Underwater Race' A kind of mode that races underwater. Players should have a submarine to race. 'Boss' A kind of mode that fights with the given villain. In order to defeat, players have to finish in first place then the winner will defeat the boss. There will be different weapons to defeat it. 'Hoverboot Race' A kind of mode that races using hoverboots. Players should have a hoverboot to race. Updates Version 1.15 The Update for the game was released on September 1. *New legs *Additional characters Version 1.16 The second update for the game was released on September 25. *Side-quests added *Bug fixes Version 1.20 The third update was released on April 7, 2014. *Fourth Stage added, based on Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus *Bug fixes Trivia *I (special contribution) made this one better. It is now technically mine as of August 29, 2013. Category:Games